Arthur Adair
/Infobox}} |History = Arthur Adair is the oldest son of the Adair family, and because of this, he was raised from a young age to take over the family when it came time. He was homeschooled by his own father, a privelage none of the others recieved. They all got tutors, but Arthur was special. He was the first-born, and all that extra power got to his head very quickly. From a young age, he bossed his siblings around like he was in charge, and his parents never did a thing about it. Arthur was in charge in their eyes, and all he was doing was exercising that. Arthur was spolied, there was no doubt about that. He'd always get what he wanted, no matter what it was and since he never attended a magical school... he never had anyone other than his parents to tell them 'no', so he was never told 'no'. If Arthur didn't get what he wanted, he'd take it, through force usually. All throughout his childhood he'd berate and bully his younger siblings. Well... all of them except Felix, for whatever reason, Felix held a special place in Arthur's cold, dead heart. Arthur, as stated previously was very spolied and was raised in a very magical family, so one would think that his magical sign would have happened really early and been something fairly stupendous. But it wasn't. It was really late actually, Arthur was almost ten years old when his magical sign happened and it was fairly minor. His mother had forced him into this ugly looking dress shirt, it was ugly because it was this hideous shade of pink, and Arthur being the dipsh*t he was, didn't like that. It was a girl's color. So he changed it, the shirt became jet black. His mom didn't even make him change it back, so thrilled with the fact Arthur wasn't a squib. As stated previously, Arthur was homeschooled his whole life, never once attending a magical school. No, he was the heir to the Adair family, they had to tighly control that. It worked, Arthur ate up all the sexist, racist and blood supremacist crap his family threw at him, and he belived it all. He became the perfect heir in his father and mother's eyes, the golden child who could do no wrong. It all went to his head, and Arthur became even more arrogant. Eventually, Arthur finished his homeschooling and started becoming more involved in his father's businesses. He was learning everything he could about running them and how to run the family. All from New Zealand, because, for whatever reason, despite the fact his dad was British and his mom was Swiss that's where his family settled. Arthur never asked why. Then one day, his father said they were packing up their bags and moving to England. Again, Arthur didn't ask any questions. When the family arrived in England, there was a masquerade ball for the support of 'creature' rights, also known as half-breeds to Arthur. Arthur attended this free event hoping to find some dirt on some well known people or people that could be elminated. Arthur had picked up some rudimentary assassination skills at some point down the line. Either way, he attended this ball, and one of the reveals in particular really set him off. The Minister of Magic for England was a werewolf. Arthur was so mad, that he acted without thinking. He tried to kill the minister during the middle of the ball. For whatever reason, Arthur managed to escape back to his family's unplottable and untracable estate. It was there that Arthur started plans for something even bigger... he was powerhungry now and he wanted to take over the ministry, through force just as he always had. His parents supported him of course, willing to foot the bill for whatever he needed which started with hiring the Arcana Alliance to kill half-breeds and sneak into the Ministry... his next step is nigh upon the Wizarding World and it will shake it to the core. |Personality = Arthur Adair... Arthur Adair... possibly the most arrogant and entitled person you'll ever meet in your life. He honestly thinks he's smarter than everyone else. or rather, he thinks he's the only one with any brains between his ears. And that's how he treats normal witches and wizards, just imagine how he treats anyone who's not entirely human. It's not pretty, believe me. Arthur is a hardcore anit-creature believer and a blood supremacist. Anyone that's not a pure-blooded witch or wizards disgusts him. They're sub-human. Creatures of evil, and he sees muggle blood as impuritys. Things that need to be weeded out, not important. Worthless. Trash. He's not a good dude, not even close. As stated before, Arthur is exceedingly superior. He even treats his own family as lesser for the most part, especially the family the doesn't align with his views. His little brother, Felix is the closest to him. Felix is quite possibly the only person Arthur cares about in life. Not even his parents mean that much to him, and especially not his sisters that don't align with the Adair family values. He treats them as stupid, ignorant and worthless. Really, he treats anyone that disagrees with him like that and it only get slightly better if they agree with him. Arthur is always in charge, and he makes sure people know it. That being said, Arthur isn't all bad... okay well, he is, but he's got some good traits. He's very persuasive, and is excellent at speaking in front of large crowds. He's got exceptional skills at rallying people that already agree with him. If he had only you know, used his skills for good, he could have made a whole lot of difference in the world. He still probably will... just not good change. Really, really bad change actually. Arthur's got zero moral and compassion for other people. He'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants, even kill other people that just get in his way. He's never been officially diagnosed with antisocial personality disorder since he doesn't avoid people, but he shows no regard for human life, or even other human's emotions. And well... that kind of person is never famous, but they do usually wind up being infamous, and Arthur certainly will accomplish that. |Relationships = }}